I can't keep going on like this
by Ai mikaze senpai
Summary: Starish and haruka are in the academy with Cecil and Quartet night. And haruka is bullied because she was always with the boys and talented she was. Told not to tell anyone or it will go worst and she didnt want to cause trouble for the guys so she keep it to her self. And to make things worst her family didnt like her she ran away from home and is living alone can they help her?


( Haruka pov )

I wake up not wanting to get up or not wanting to go to school knowing theyr going to hit me again. Yesterday they left a bruise in my arm the guys ask me what happen i told them i tript because they know how clusmy i am. I wonder what it be like if i werent here. Ahh what am i thinking im a terrible person for thinking that. After i got changed a head out to class when they came the 4 girls who are bullying me Ayumi the leader, Lisa, Alice, winter,

Haruka: What do you want i have to go to my class.

Ayumi : Not so fast you

As she said that she push me down to the floor. I heard people coming i knew it was Starish and quartet night.

Ranmaru : What going on.

Ayumi : We bump into each other and she accidently fell right Haruka

Haruka : That right its my fault i bump into you im sorry i have to go to class now.

Tokiya : She does have a habit of bumping into people. Thank you

I hate it when Starish and Quartet dont know the truth that they are bulling me and their thanking them i know that they have no idea but can't they figure it out.

Time skip after school

Ren : Lady are you ready you promised that we will you go to the caffe all of us.

Haruka : Im sorry i cant go i have something to do.

I said that to them after that i ran to my house not wanting to get in trouble with the girls.

(Flashback)

Haruka : Brother im scared mom and dad are fighting again

Toma: Don't worry sister im here for you when ever you need me.

(End of flashback)

Why did i rember him that was in the past he is nothing like that anymore he lied to me.

(Flashback)

Haruka : Brother were are you going are you leaving us

Toma: get out of my way you good for nothing all of this is your fault that are parents are like this.

(End of flashback)

Why do i rember Toma in times like this. I haven't seen them for 2-3 years. Everyone leaves Starish and quartet night is no diffrent soon they will leave me when that times come i will be hurt i told myself when i meet them not to get to close to them they will just leave me. I return home i leave alone in this apartment. I can't live anymore i hate my life if i died nobody will miss me because in a year they will froget about me. I started to cut myself i don't know when i started to cut but i was loosing alote of blood. Then the door open i froget to close it good it was 11 boy it was Starish and Quartet night.

/Starish and quartet night pov\

She was acting weird lately she waits for us so we can all walk home together. The door was not locked and when we enter and found her we were all shocked to see what was happening we saw Haruka/nanami/Lady holding a knife they were cuts in her hand and she was loosing alote of blood we knew she was trying to kill herself but why.

3 person

Ranmaru was the first one who went to her side and took the knife away from her.

Ranmaru : WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Haruka :...Why?

Otoya : Nanami-san what were you going to do.

Reiji : Why would you do this to yourself.

Tokiya : Nanami did something happen to you.

Nanam:... I should clean this mess you guys wait here.

Haruka stood up and went to get the cleaning supply when the guys to it

Camus: you stay here will clean.

Haruka : no it's my mess i should clean this not you. I don't know why you guys its a big deal

Ai: you just tried to kill yourself how is it not a big deal.

Ranmaru : we won't let you kill yourself.

Reiji: you go and rest

Ai pov

The moment i enter the room i started to feel emotion they were not good emotion they were sadness and anger. I was sad that the person who i love the most try to take her life. I was angry that she alway know how a robot like me feels but i can't even help her. Im sorry i should have know.

Reiji pov

Why didn't i notice her true feelings. She notice my true self she was so honest,pure and caring for other. Im no good how can if i didn't know how she feelt about this i don't have the right to be with her. Im a sorry i really am

Ranmaru pov

Your music was the only one i truly wanted to sing more than anything in this world. I feel terrible that you wont ever tell us how you truly feel and worst that i never notice all the pain you had to go through.

Camus pov

I never cared about someone so much when i enter the room and saw you bleeding and having cuts in your body i was about to cry why didnt i notice it before she does everything to makes us smile and be happybut i cant do anything about it.

Otoya pov

Nanami why didn't you ever tell us that you were upset when you had a smile on a face were you facking it and you were upset. Why didnt i notice we would have lost you if we didn't come i dont know what i would do if a lost someone important to me again.*crying*

Tokiya pov

Nanami-san why your the first person who comes to us when were upset but you never tell us when your upset or maybe you did but in your own way and we never notice im sorry i really am.

Masato pov

Nanami you are the reason why i decide to go to this school to learn music you saved me why cant i save yiu. I cant lose you i dont know what i would do if that happens i would stop playong music because it would reminde me of you and how muvh i love you.

Ren pov

Lady why you are the only person who i truley took serious when it comes in romance and music before i fell in love with you i had no reason why to be in this school back then the only thing i thought was that i was not going to be used by my brothers. The only thing i thought was my feeling and not your

Natsuki pov

Haru-chan why didnt you ever come to me if your were upset. You were the first person who accept me for who i was if you hidding something and think that were going to leave you then your wrong even if others dont i will be here for you.

Syo pov

Nanami what made you go that far that you have cuts in your body and trying to take your life thank god we came to your home. I wont lose you because your the reason why im not afraid of heights.

Cecil pov

Haruka don't you know how much we care about you we will do anything to save you just like you saved us i love everything about you i dont want to lose that.

Haruka pov

Starish and quartet night cleaned up the mess of blood Tokiya was putting bandages on me to stop the blood i feel like a was about to faint of course i lost a lote of blood.

Haruka : It's getting late you guys should head home right now.

Ranmaru: were not going to let you stay alone

Camus : his right we need to make sure that your are safe

Reiji : We cant leave you here so your coming with us are house is big.

After some time i went to go to Starish and Quartet night we all decide to sleep in the leaving room so they can check up on.

3 person pov

Haruka was sleeping while the boys were awake and talking when haruka startes to sleep talking.

Haruka:...Toma...don't

Ren : Lady was just sleeping talking she mention someone named 'Toma'

Natsuki : Can it be haruka the name of the guy haruka likes or her ex's name

Syo : STOP JOKING

Masato : Be quite you woke her up.

Haruka:..Whats with noise

Ai : Sorry about that syo was just screaming.

Cecil : Haruka you were talking in your sleep and you mention someone named ' Toma ' who is that person

Haruka didn't say anything but stayed quite she didn't want to talk about this toma person.

Haruka pov

I don't want them to find about Toma. They wouldn't understand in the first place.


End file.
